


Friend or Foe

by mariemorgan19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Romance, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariemorgan19/pseuds/mariemorgan19
Summary: There is only one person who knows Emma better than she knows herself, and that's Regina. Or so she thought. What is going to happen when a stranger comes into town knowing all the little things about Emma? Why doesn't Emma remember said stranger? Why is Regina acting like a jealous girlfriend? Read to find out the answers to these questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except my original characters

Chapter 1

Another fucked up foster family. Abusive foster father, complacent foster mom, idiot foster brother. And the icing on the cake: a social worker who could care less about her. She just couldn't believe her luck. Actually, she could believe it. She knew what would happen the moment she stepped into the Crawford home. She could smell the bullshit from a mile away when Susan talked about how much she loved the idea of having a daughter - of having Emma as her daughter. And she could see the dangerous glint in Jeff's eyes as he thanked her social worker.

Now here she stood, in pouring rain, waiting for the bus to take her to the unknown. She shivered as she felt the cold rain deep into her torn sneakers and thin sweater. But it was a welcome distraction from the sting of the cut that ran across her cheek.

"Fucking asshole, Jeff," Emma mumbled as she wiped away the blood that slipped from the cut. Looking down the road into the darkness, a tear slipped from her eyes. "Where am I gonna go now?" she sighed. As if summoned by her, a car pulled up.

"Hi, Sweetheart, do you need a ride?" A middle aged woman poked her head out of the window with a warm smile adorning her face.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Emma said, shaking her head. No way was she getting in the car with some complete stranger. She'd seen every horror film invented.

"Sweetheart, I live right down the road. How about you come with me have a nice home cooked meal until the rain stops? And then, you can go wherever you want. How does that sound?" That warm smile never left her face. But as she looked into the woman's eyes she saw something that helped her make her decision. Concern.

"O-okay. But just until the rain stops right?" Emma said walking around to the passenger's side and getting into the car.

"Yes. Of course. Now what's your name, Sweetheart?" She starts driving again.

"Emma. And you?"

"My name is Ximena. Do you want to tell me why you're out here all alone in the rain?" Ximena glanced at Emma.

"No, not really," Emma said quietly and turned to stare out the window ending any chance of a conversation. About 10 minutes later Ximena pulled into a driveway. Emma took notice of how clean the outside of the house was, she could only imagine that the inside was just as immaculate.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Ximena stepped out and walked up to the house, Emma following close behind. As soon as the door opened Emma was hit with the best smell she has ever experienced.

"Mija, I'm home and I brought a guest so add an extra plate to the table!" she called into the house as she took off her shoes and jacket. Emma stood and watched Ximena as she walked into a closet and grabbed a towel before handing it to Emma with a smile.

"Who did you bring, Mami? I thought we agreed to not have last minute guests," a voice floated into the room. A girl entering not long after. Her voice did nothing to prepare Emma for her presence though. Her hair was in a bun but Emma could still see the curls. Her curvy figure had Emma's heart pumping faster than was healthy. Her bare feet left her about two inches shorter than Emma. But it was her eyes that caught her attention The eyes were always what got Emma. And this mystery girl's eyes were no different. They were so blue it was like staring into the sea. And Emma knew she was likely to get lost in them if she didn't look away.

"Hi, I'm Emma," she slid her hands into her pockets nervously.

"Hi, Emma, I'm Kristan." Those blue eyes got brighter and Emma almost burst as she stared into them.

—

Once again her happiness was ruined by the Charming family. Snow is a selfish, narrow-minded idiot. And Emma, well Emma she just had to be her normal selfless self. Why can't I be angry at her? Maybe because Regina knew that Emma didn't mean to hurt her. Or, maybe, Regina has really changed. She let out a sigh as she closed her bedroom door - in turn closing out the outside world. After changing into a nightgown she laid in bed and grabbed her phone to check for any messages.

Henry: Hey mom. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay. I know you're hurting right now just know I'm here for you. I love you.

Zelena: Hello Regina, I know you're probably still out celebrating my defeat and the savior's return but if you're free tomorrow I was hoping we could have a talk

Emma: Regina I am so sorry I will give you all the space you want but I hope you know that I didn't mean for this to happen.

Emma. Sweet Emma with your huge heart and protective nature. Why can't I be angry at you? As she set her phone down a tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of what she'd lost today. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to succumb to her dreams where everything would hopefully be easier.

—-

Watching Regina walk away made her heart break in two. Emma couldn't believe that she had hurt one of her family. Emma deserved whatever Regina threw her way and she knew she would take it all. With a sigh, she sent a quick text to the Mayor before heading back inside to get Henry and head home.

"Swan!" Emma groaned internally at the sound of the pirate's voice.

"Killian, now isn't a good time." Emma turned to look at him. "I'll talk to you later"

"I believe now is the perfect time. I've been patient with you but I need to know what we're doing."

"What we're doing?" Emma's stared at him in confusion.

"Yes. We've kissed more than once. And I sold my ship for you. I just need you to tell me if I'm wasting my time."

Emma let out a sigh. "Look, Killian. I am so grateful for everything you've done for me, and my family, but if I'm being honest; I don't feel anything for you. Not like you want me to. I'm sorry."

He let out a laugh that was laced with disappointment. "That's just fine. I know I'll find someone who can't resist my devilish charms."

Emma gave him a sad smile. "I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

He nodded. "I'll see you around Swan," he turned and walked away.

Sighing, Emma walked back into the diner.

—-

"Mom, are we there yet?" a voice whined.

"No baby, we're not there yet."

Two minutes later. "Mommmmm, are we there now?"

"No, Desiree, we are not there. Now can you please be quiet?"

"Ugh." Desiree pouted and turned to look out the window, it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Not long after she was shaken awake.

"Baby girl, we're here."

Desiree looked out frowning as they passed a sign. "Mom, what's in Storybrooke?" She turned to look at her mother.

"An adventure, baby girl" the woman driving said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Zelena clear the air. Emma confronts Robin before meeting the newest members of storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF OUAT's CHARACTERS! The only thing I own is this idea and my original characters.

Chapter 2:

Regina wasn’t sure what woke her up. The sun shining in through her curtains or, maybe, it was the insistent knocking at her front door. Letting out a sigh, she slid out of bed. She slipped into her robe before heading downstairs and opening the door. 

“What are you doing here, Zelena?” she asked, surprise lacing her voice as she eyed her half sister.

“I sent you a text last night about us talking. When you didn’t answer, I thought I would stop by before I headed to the diner. Maybe you would like to join me?” Zelena’s words were confident but as Regina looked her up and down she noticed the nervous tapping of her foot.

“I’m not really in the mood to take a trip into town, Zelena. But maybe you can join me for breakfast here,” she added the last part at the frown taking over Zelena’s face. 

A tentative smile crossed her face as Zelena followed Regina into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Not sure how to start the conversation, she just sat and watched her little sister move around the kitchen and noticed how comfortable and at ease she was in this moment. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Regina humming as she cooked. 

It wasn’t long before Regina place a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and biscuits in front of Zelena. “I want you to know that despite everything that we’ve been through I am happy that you made it back safe.” 

“I’m sorry for everything I put you through. In the Enchanted Forest, and here in Storybrooke. I know now that I have been throwing my anger at the wrong person. I was thinking that maybe we can start over.” 

Regina could tell that there was more to what Zelena was saying but she wasn’t really in the mood to argue. “I think I can handle that,” before Zelena could say anything else Regina’s phone buzzed with a message. 

Emma: Hey I know that I said I would give you some space but Henry wanted me to ask if it was okay for him to come over. 

Regina: You know that my son is always welcome home, Ms. Swan. 

Glaring at her phone, Regina took a deep breath and gave Zelena a smile. “How about we start with you officially meeting your nephew?” 

—————

Emma looked down at her phone with a frown. Ms. Swan? It felt like her and Regina had taken a step back after so many years. She shook her head slightly and turned to Henry. “Your mom said she would love to see you. So once you finish your breakfast you can head over to the mansion.” Emma watched as Henry dug into his waffles eagerly. 

“You’re not going to walk with me, Ma?” he asked with a frown. 

“Nah, Kid, I promised to give your mom some space. I can’t go back on my word now. Especially if I want her to forgive me.” Henry frown but before he could respond they were interrupted by Robin and his family walking up to their table. 

“I’m so happy to have seen you, Emma. I wanted to say thank you for saving me from the Evil Queen. You’ve given me a second chance with my family,” Marian said with a huge smile. 

Both Henry and Emma tensed at the sound of Regina’s old title. Glancing between Robin and Marian, a frown took over Emma’s face. “Are you not going to correct her, Robin? You know Regina isn’t the Evil Queen anymore.” 

“There’s not much I can do. Marian only knows her as the Evil Queen.” That was always the one thing Emma hated about Robin. He didn’t have a backbone, he just did what he was told. 

Rolling her eyes, Emma threw money on the table before turning to Henry. “Let’s go, Kid, you don’t want to keep your mom waiting.” She walked out of the door and headed towards Mifflin street, stopping when she heard her name being yelled. 

“Emma,” Robin stopped in front of her. “I’m sorry that I didn’t correct Marian but you have to understand; she’s my wife and the mother of my child.”

“And what? Regina was just a placeholder,” Emma scoffed. “I don’t care how sorry you are, just go back to your wife and stay away from Regina.” Emma didn’t wait for him to answer. She just turned to catch up with Henry. In her haste to get away she didn’t notice the presence behind her. She groaned as she ran into the person. “I’m so sorry,” Emma reached out to steady the other woman. 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for being in your way, Emma,” the other woman smiled. 

Emma looked her up and down confused, not sure how the woman knew her. Especially since she was sure she had never met her. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m still pretty new to town but I’ve heard so much about the savior.” The woman chuckled. “By the way, my name is Kristan,” she held out her hand for Emma to shake. 

Kristan. Emma looked her over once again. Something told her that she should know who this woman was but she couldn’t figure out why. “It’s nice to meet you, Kristan.” Emma shook her hand. Before she could continue the conversation a girl no older than eleven with the same piercing blue eyes as Kristan made her presence known. 

“Mom, I’m hungry.” She pulled at her mother’s hand. 

“Okay, baby girl, let’s go and eat. It was nice to officially meet you, Saviour.” Kristan gave Emma another smile before walking into the diner knowing the Saviour’s eyes where on her the whole time.

“Ma?” Henry’s voice interrupted Emma’s thoughts. “Who was that?” He frowned.

“I don’t know, Henry. I’ve never seen her before, but you should start heading to the mansion. Text me if you’re staying the night. I’ll see you later,” she gave him a hug before turning and walking away -- quickly -- towards the station, leaving Henry to watch in confusion.

————

Somehow, a few hours turned into a week for Emma. She was surprised that she took Ximena’s offer and stayed the night. She was even more surprised when she didn’t climb out of the guest room’s window after the Torres women went to sleep. Despite not wanting to overstay her welcome, she was happy that she was still there. Honestly, she was just happy to be able to know Kristan better. In the few days she’s been here she’s learned that Kristan was a very free spirit. She didn’t let anyone tell her what to do, not even her mom. Emma noticed that Kristan was very popular -- if all the people who called asking for her were an indication. 

But despite all the friends, Kristan preferred to be alone. Emma also noticed that Kristan wasn’t a very trusting person. She didn’t let many people into the little bubble that she created inside the doors of her bedroom. Which is why Emma didn’t understand why Ximena asked her to get Kristan for dinner. There was no way that Kristan would open the door for her, let alone answer her. Taking a deep breath Emma knocked on the door lightly. “Kristan, your mom told me to let you know that dinner is ready.” Just as Emma turned to step away the door opened and Kristan stares at her with her welcoming smile.

“I’ll be down in a second, but can you help me with something?” Despite it being phrased as a question, Emma knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter. 

“Uh sure. What’s up?” Emma walked into the room looking around. The walls were literally covered in pictures and posters. There was barely any leftover pink from the walls. 

“I need help with an art project for school. I heard you telling my mom that you liked art so maybe you can give me your opinion on this,” she held up a page from her sketchbook. 

Emma looked at the page with a frown. “Um, it’s nice” 

“It’s horrible, I know,” Kristan groaned before falling on the bed. “I hate art.”

“So why take the class?” Emma frowned. Emma watched as Kristan looked at a picture on her nightstand and she swore she saw the walls coming up around Kristan. 

“I thought it would be cool. Anyway, you said dinner was ready. Come on, if you’re up for it, we can watch a movie afterwards.” She stood up and took Emma’s hand pulling her out of the room. 

———

Emma walked into the station, going over the weird meeting with the new citizens of Storybrooke. That smile and those eyes were all Emma could think about in this moment and Emma was eager to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is a Swanqueen story all the way. I'm just trying to set up the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out about Storybrooke's newest citizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my crazy ideas

Chapter 3: 

Flashback  
Another first day at a new school and for the first time in a while she was nervous. Ximena told her she had nothing to worry about -- seeing as she shared half of her classes with Kristan. Ximena just didn’t understand that that was the problem. Spending so much time with Kristan made her brain foggy. And made some extremely idiotic things slip out of her mouth. A part of her knew why her heart always skipped a beat whenever Kristan walked into a room, but she was scared to admit it. This was the first time she’d felt safe and at home and she knew she couldn’t ruin that. Not for a stupid little crush. Emma let out a sigh as she tied her flannel around her waist. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself. Despite her nerves she knew today would be a good day. 

“Your gay is showing Ems.” 

Emma felt her entire face heat up at the words. “What?” Emma turned, her heart beating faster. 

“I was just kidding Emma,” Kristan chuckled. “Come on. You don’t want to be late to your first day of school do you, blondie?” Before Emma could reply she turned and walked downstairs. Grabbing her bag, Emma quickly followed her.

Ximena was setting the table for breakfast when the girls walked into the kitchen. Sitting down, Emma started eating eagerly as Kristan and Ximena looked on in awe. “Are you excited for your first day, Emma?”

Swallowing, Emma shrugged. “I guess. I don’t really know,” she looked down at her plate hinting at the end of the topic. 

“Well, come on then, girls, you don’t want to be late.” They headed out to the car. During the drive Emma sat in the backseat nervously playing with her fingers. Before she knew it, Ximena had stopped in front of the high school. “Have a good day girls. I’ll see you at 3.” 

“Bye, Mami.” “See you later, Ximena.” Both girls exited the car. Emma stared at the intimidating building. She was so spaced out that she didn’t notice Kristan calling her name or how she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the building. 

Kristan turned to Emma, her ever present smile taking over. “Your schedule has your locker number but it’s not really close to any of your classes. But my locker is close to all of your classes.“Or, if you would prefer,” Kristan eyes brightened, “maybe we can just share my locker.”

“Maybe it’ll be easier to share I don’t want to have any problems getting to my classes.” Emma looked around nervously. Kristan nodded and led Emma to her locker -- showing her the combination and where to put her things. Feeling eyes on her, Emma turned to her right and noticed a boy staring at her. His intense eyes made Emma look away quickly and tense up. Noticing her discomfort, Kristan looked over at said boy and let out a sigh. 

“Ignore him, Ems. He’s just a dick. Come on, we should head to class.” Kristan grabbed her book before taking Emma’s hand and leading her down the hall to their first class. 

———————————————————

Present  
Regina was pulled away from the conversation with her sister at the sound of the doorbell. Giving Zelena an apologetic look she stood and headed to the door. Though she wasn’t prepared for the impact the moment it opened. 

“Mom! Are you okay?” Henry pulled back from his hold on her, frowning when he noticed the sadness hiding behind the smile she gave him. 

“I’m fine, Henry. Very happy to see you.” Regina kisses the top of his head hugging him again. This is all I need, my little prince. 

“I was scared that you would pull away and not want to see me,” Henry mumbled looking down. 

“You know I would never not want to see you, dear. No matter what I’m going through. Seeing and talking to you always makes me happy.” Henry nodded at her words smiling. “Now, there’s someone I would like you to meet, Henry. What do you say?”

“Uh. Sure, Mom” Henry said curiously. He followed her into the kitchen where Zelena sat at the island sipping her tea. 

“Henry, I would like you to meet my sister, Zelena,” Regina smiled.

Henry’s eyes widened in recognition. “It’s nice to meet you.” He held his hand out for her to shake. 

“Such a gentleman,” Zelena chuckled shaking his hand. “I think maybe it’s time for me to go. And give you some time together.” 

“Why don’t you stay? We can have a movie marathon or something,” Henry suggests stuffing his hands in his pockets just like Emma would. 

“You don’t have to leave, Zelena. Stay,” Regina insisted. Zelena nodded. “Good, now that that’s settled. Henry, maybe you can show Zelena where the movies are. But let her pick, dear.” 

Henry nodded and walked into the living room with Zelena following while his mom got the snacks. “Do you have an idea of what you want to watch?” 

“I heard that this world has a version of all our stories. Do you have mine?” Zelena skimmed through the movies.

“Oh yeah. The Wizard of Oz, it’s actually one of my favorites.” Henry held up the movie before putting it in the player. “Can I ask you a question about your curse?” 

Zelena looked over at him, “What do you want to know?” 

“Do you know everyone that you brought over? Me and Emma ran into this woman, I think her name is Kristan. She seemed like she knew Ma, but it wasn’t reciprocated. It was really weird.” 

“I don’t recognize that name. Maybe your mum will know who she is,” Zelena shrugged. 

Regina walked in sitting between the two with a bowl of popcorn. “Know who?” 

“There is just this woman me and Ma met. She seemed familiar with Ma but I’m sure I’ve never met her, neither has Ma.” 

Regina frowned, not entirely sure why that information bothered her. “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing, dear. Now, what did you two pick?” Regina focused on the screen, putting the conversation to the back of her mind.

————————

Flashback  
Two months into school and Emma was actually enjoying herself. So much that she was thinking about joining a club or sports team. Most of it was because Kristan just made everything better. Though overall the first couple months were nice, she did have a rocky start. Meeting Kristan’s ex was the worst of it. The guy was a complete jerk and Emma couldn’t see what Kristan saw in him. He literally made it his mission to make her first week miserable. All from his horrible notes in the classes he shared with her, pushing her in the hall, even going as far as ruining her clothes with food from the cafeteria. Emma couldn’t figure out what she did. But that didn’t even matter when Kristan confronted him and gave him a taste of his own medicine. A smile crossed her face as she remembered and looked over at Kristan who was immersed in the movie they were watching.

“You’re doing that creepy stare again, Ems,” Kristan looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” Emma blushed, looking away quickly. 

“You’re not sorry. And you shouldn’t be. I like the way you look at me,” Kristan smirked. 

“W-What do you mean?” Emma ran her fingers through her hair nervously. 

“Well you always seem to look at me like you’re dying to kiss me.” Kristan turned so her whole body was facing Emma. “Just so you; know if you did I wouldn’t stop you.” 

Emma bit her lip and looked at Kristan again. It’s now or never, Emma thought. Closing the distance between them Emma pressed her lips against the other girl’s. It wasn’t long before they were in a full blown make out session. 

“Emma, Emma, Ems-“ 

——————————-

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the presence in her office. “You were really spaced out there, Sheriff. It’s a good thing that there isn’t an emergency.” Emma opened her mouth to reply but the other woman just continued on. “I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Kristan. We literally ran into each other outside of the diner. I wanted to apologize and invite you to breakfast tomorrow morning.” 

“Uh, sure it’ll just have to be quick.I have to be at the station early tomorrow.” Emma looked anywhere but at Kristan, not liking the warm and fuzzy feeling she was giving her. 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sheriff.” She smirked before walking out of the office. 

Emma let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. What is going on with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments make me very happy and keeps me very eager to work on this story

**Author's Note:**

> So when this idea popped up in my head I didn't know exactly how I wanted to set the story. But I figured it out. In order to make it the way I wanted to I had to make a few changes. The story takes place at the end of season 3 but in this universe Regina was able to talk Zelena down from the ledge but it was too late so Zelena, Emma, and Hook still got sucked in. While in the past Zelena got to know Regina as her sister and not as someone who ruined her life. Despite having Zelena with them Emma still fucked up and brought Marian back with them. If you would like to see more of what I imagine happened in the time in the past, just let me know and I'll try to work it out. Another important thing that I believe you should know is that in my story Elsa never comes to town. That's all I'm willing to give away for now if you want to learn anything more you're going to have to give this wacky story a chance. I will try to update regularly, please just bare with me and let me know what you think.


End file.
